Baños a medianoche
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Todo lo que puede suceder en una piscina.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic ha sido corregido por la grandisima Adhy Rosier Moon.

* * *

Fuera rugía la tormenta, pero dentro de la caseta de cristal que protegía la piscina se estaba bien. Metió el pie en el agua y sonrió al notarla caliente. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la mansión, la piscina climatizada. Se quitó el albornoz, quedándose completamente desnuda, y se soltó el pelo. Apagó todas las luces y se metió en el agua, iluminada solo por los relámpagos, acompañada del sonido de la lluvia.

Unos ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima desde la oscuridad del invernadero, que estaba pegado a la piscina climatizada. Seguía todos sus movimientos. Las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración algo acelerada delataban la excitación que le embargaba. Merlín, jamás podría acostumbrarse a ella, siempre la deseaba, siempre le excitaba.

Flotaba perezosamente, dejándose acariciar por el agua. Se sentía en paz, relajada, pensaba que podía estar así toda la vida. Los relámpagos iluminaban su cuerpo. Su blanca piel, su pelo rubio flotando alrededor de ella…cerró los ojos y pensó en su marido. Al que deseaba desde siempre y al que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Apretó los dientes en la oscuridad. Veía los rayos iluminar su cuerpo, reflejar las gotas de agua que recorrían sus pechos, su vientre... Se mordió los labios, por puro de reflejo de las ganas que le consumían por morder los labios de su esposa que lo estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Como en un trance se quitó la ropa y avanzó totalmente desnudo para introducirse lentamente en la piscina, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Nadó hacia donde se encontraba, sin hacer ruido. Una vez estuvo detrás dudó, ¿qué hacía? Se dejó llevar por el instinto y la abrazó por detrás, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió el sobresalto que le recorrió al verse sorprendida.

Se giró en los brazos que le aprisionaban. Los conocía perfectamente. Sonrió. Dos pares de ojos se enfrentaron. Ojos azules contra ojos chocolate. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre ellos, haciendo resplandecer el cabello dorado de Vega, dando luminosidad al cabello castaño de Greg. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron con los cabellos, acercando sus labios para darse un beso. Un beso dulce, apasionado, explorador…se oyó un gemido tenue, que ninguno de los dos supo quien había proferido. Las manos de Greg bajaron, modelando bajo el agua el cuerpo de Vega, un cuerpo que conocía muy bien y a la vez era nuevo cada vez. Las piernas de la rubia se entrelazaron en la cintura del moreno, entregándose. Mientras su beso se hacía cada vez más profundo.

Sin hablar, solo besándose, se dirigieron hacia una de las paredes. Las manos de Greg acariciaban todo el cuerpo de su esposa, arrancándole suaves gemidos. Los labios de Vega recorrían lentamente el cuello de su chico, haciendo que jadeara. Sus labios se buscaban, sus cuerpos se entregaban el uno al otro. Estaban totalmente excitados, totalmente deseosos de darse placer mutuamente.

No puedo aguantar más, pequeña- la voz de Greg era un susurro jadeante.

Vega se estremeció al sentir la necesidad en la voz de Greg, se derritió ante la ternura de su voz. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir y lo que necesitaba, le abrazó más fuerte aún con sus piernas y le dijo quedamente al oído.

No esperes más.

Ante esas palabras, el moreno solo pudo besarla. Mientras, uno de sus dedos se adentró en el cuerpo de ella. Vega se revolvió, quería sentirlo en su interior y se quejó suavemente. La necesidad que sentía de penetrarla, de sentirla suya era muy poderosa. Posicionó su miembro, sabiendo que ella ya estaba preparada. Apretando los dientes comenzó a penetrarla procurado ir despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse tan suyo como ella era de él en ese momento. Vega tenía los ojos cerrados, entregándose por completo como siempre hacía.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos. Suavemente, Greg comenzó a moverse embistiéndola suavemente, mientras la mantenía contra la pared de la piscina. Vega correspondía a sus movimientos, como siempre, sincronizados. Sin darse cuenta, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. Los gemidos llenaban el aire. El ritmo aumentaba y aumentaba hasta hacerse frenético. El agua se movía violentamente a su alrededor, el cuerpo de Vega golpeaba contra la pared, pero ninguno se daba cuenta. Solo existía el placer en ese momento. Y, con un estallido, ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez.

Permanecieron abrazados mientras sus respiraciones recuperaban el ritmo.

Así que bañándote desnuda...

Habrá que hacer uso de la piscina climatizada- tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y aun mantenía las piernas en torno a su cintura.

Vamos.

¿Dónde?

A la cama.

La tormenta había finalizado hacía un buen rato ya, aunque ellos no se habían dado cuenta. La noche había quedado clara y serena y fue la luna la que los iluminó cuando por fin salieron de la piscina, cansados y enamorados.


End file.
